The Front Window
by nopassword
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet moves in across the street from Will Darcy. Sounds normal, right? So why does Darcy feel compelled to watch her? And it's not stalking. Just observing...there is a difference you know. At least, that's what Darcy tries to tell himself.


**Author's Note:** This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it =)

**Disclaimer: **I won't even attempt to claim these characters as mine.

_**The Front Window**_

~/~

Will Darcy had never considered himself a stalker. He still didn't. _And won't-I'm just observing!_

He could almost hear his cousin, Richard, snickering into his ear 'Sure…and Denial is a river in Egypt.'

_It's not my fault she keeps her curtains open for anyone to see through!_

Watching the girl whose apartment window was directly opposite to his own had provided ample cause for procrastination from past and present tedious financial reports he was supposedly reviewing. He pouted, _It's not my fault she is so damn distracting!_

He was already avoiding Georgie, having inadvertently letting it slip that a girl was the reason for his inattentiveness. Will Darcy, renowned CEO and most attractive bachelor of the year, did_ not_ get distracted.

He could still hear her smirking 'Aww…how cute! You've got a crush!'

_As if I would ever do something as juvenile as have a crush_

If he had stopped to think about it, he may have realised that the flat's previous occupant had not been nearly as interesting, and perhaps, it was his fault. You know, just a smidgeon. But that would involve examining his thoughts in relation to her. And _that_ was something Will Darcy was keen to avoid at all costs.

It had all begun a few months before. She had moved in with a bang, literally, as the rental truck backfired. Through his open window had come her cursing in a surprisingly sweet voice for the language she was using. _What an angel, _he had thought ironically.

However, the first flickers of interest had licked him, and it had only grown since. He had watched her dance about her flat. He had observed her frustration at reports she wrote. He had listened as she sang in the evenings. _Perhaps, _he mused, _She is an angel._

~/~

Elizabeth Bennet stood in the centre of her apartment, if you could call one room an apartment, and dropped her bag on the couch before falling heavily next to it. Engineering calculations and imminently due reports scattered out onto the floor at her feet but she paid them no mind. She groaned in realisation that she had finished her last pre-made meal the previous night.

"So much for being prepared." She rolled her eyes as her supervisor's favourite quote crossed her mind. 'As my dear Lady de Bourgh says: One simply must be prepared for every situation that could possibly arise.'

_Indeed,_ Liz thought wryly, _for what other possible reason should I constantly carry a clarinet with me but to soothe a raging lion that I may or may not come across in the park. Just throw practicality out the window. _As you may tell, Collins had subjected Liz to _that_ particular tale on numerous occasions.

And with that final thought Liz pulled herself up and went to the kitchen, turning on the radio to psyche herself in preparation for cooking. As the meal simmered on the stove, Liz strode over to her window to remove the paper she had traced designs onto. Watching the sun begin its descent towards sunset, she decided upon taking a walk later. As she turned away, she saw a curtain twitch across the street. In fact, Liz was sure it was the same one that had always twitched.

~/~

Today, he returned from work only to find her window covered in paper. He mourned the loss of her presence. Not that he was that interested, you know.

However, Will's rejoicing when it was removed later that afternoon belied that.

And that was when he had realised he had fallen. And all for a girl who didn't even know him.

Will stepped back hurriedly, letting the curtain fall back into place, as she looked out across the street. _Damn, I hope she didn't see me_.

Now, watching as she left the apartment, Will followed, determined that tonight, of all nights, he would finally meet her. _Even if I have to literally stand in her way._

~/~

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she spun down the path in the local park, feeling the tension slowly melt from her body. She began to pick up speed and –

"Oomph" She crashed into a solid wall, her fall oddly cushioned by it, before rolling to her feet. "Oh God! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She held out her hand to help up the man she had knocked over.

"Erm. Yeah. I'd imagine it's a bit different to dancing in your flat." He cringed, mentally face palming. _Way to make a great first impression, Will._

"What?!" Her head snapped up. She arched an eyebrow inquiringly as her eyes locked onto his gaze.

"Uh. I mean…you're eyes are quite fine!"

She blinked. He blinked. And shut his mouth with an audible snap, internally groaning.

"_Patrons are reminded to please put brain into gear before engaging mouth."_ Perhaps he could have that permanently tattooed on his mind.

"Right. Well then. Umm…Excuse me" She smiled, again arching that infuriating eyebrow, and moved to side step him but was blocked as he hastily stepped in her way.

"No! I can explain! I've seen you dancing through your window before…that didn't sound any better did it?" He sighed, and dragged a hand over his face in resignation, feeling his face flush in embarrassment.

She burst into laughter. "Now you're just digging yourself into a deeper hole," she wheezed regaining some of her breath.

_At least she's getting something out of this. Even if it's laughing at me. _And with that he gathered the last shreds of his dignity and took a deep breath.

"I'm Will Darcy. I'm not usually…like this," he gestured to himself, smiling deprecatingly, "Can I make it up to you over a coffee?"

And with that Will stretched out his hand. She looked down at Will's outstretched hand for a nerve-wracking moment before nodding and placing her palm in his.

"Elizabeth Bennet." The corners of Liz's mouth twitched up. "Nice to finally meet you too, Curtain Boy."

"Is that…? You're blushing! How adorable!" Liz reached up to pinch Will's cheek.

He brushed it away sourly.

"Now look here…" And with that he took her arm, leaving the sound of laughter behind them.

~/~

**Reviews are appreciated =)**


End file.
